Pshyco world
by Jamsey
Summary: Alyx is a Katagaria Squire who has been assigned to Nick, who has gone insane, or so everyone has said.[Darkhunter]
1. Chapter 1

Psycho World

Chapter One

I had posted this chapter once before, and after reading it like fifty billion times, i realized that i didn't really like how it was turning out. so, i rewrote a few things, and here's the new one.

let me know if you like this one as much as the other one.

Disclaimer: sadly enough, i dont own any of the dark hunters. but if i did...i would be very lucky ;)

* * *

For once in her life, she wished she had a normal one. She wished she knew nothing about what happened at night. About those who protected mankind from total extinction. She wished that her life was with out the whole having to fear for her well being every day and night. 

But those bitches, also known as the Fates, wouldn't have it that way, now would they? Gods forbid they actually allow some one to have a happy life, one of blissful ignorance.

But as Alyx stomped away from her Dark-Hunter's home, she knew that those bitches would never allow that for her. Not only was she a Were-Hunter, but she was also a Squire, only because her human father was one, and stupid Brax needed some one to watch after him, and her idiot brothers wouldn't do it.

"Alyx, get your snotty ass back here!" Brax yelled from the doorway.

Obviously he was one of those men who didn't understand what 'I'm leaving' means.

Alyx had a suitcase in tow and she was going to find her cousin, Lysander. Hopefully he would let her in. If she could find him.

"Alyx!"

"You don't own me Brax! I'm a dorean and you know it, I was bound to leave soon anyway!" Alyx shouted back through the night. She heard Brax sighed in frustration then slam the door shut.

Walking through the dark city streets, she should be afraid. But she had plenty of training. Were she any other woman, she should be afraid.

She was a dorean Squire, with 3 generations on her mother's side, and was first generation on her father's side. Being a Blood Rite, she could become a hunter. She could be the one to take care of those that screw with the Dark Hunter world.

* * *

Alyx stood out side the house that Lysander some times stays at. If she was lucky, he was here tonight. 

She knocked once, and hoped to whatever god was listening would let him by there, if the gods ever listened to her.

"Come on, San, open up!" She shouted, pounding on the door.

"Do you have no sense of time," Lysander said opening the door. He had a pair of pants on that hung low on his hips, and no top covering his broad muscular chest.

"Not right now, you think I could stay the night?" Alyx said, giving a small pouting look.

Lysander groaned at her look. He wasn't even planning on staying the night through. He had caught the trail of an other of the Arcadians he was hunting. "Why? I thought you were doing the whole squire thing for Brax." He said, leaning on the door not making any move to let her in.

"Brax was getting way to bossy for me," She said, walking into the house, going under his arm.

"The guest rooms upstairs?" She asked, moving towards the stairs.

Lysander sighed and rubbed his face. She was just his cousin, but he felt to held down by her. Whenever he was in town, she found him some how, and she was the only relative who ever sought him out. "Yes, but I won't be here in the morning. I found an other Arcadian."

"Okay, night San," She said, then walked back towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." Then she walked back up the stairs with her bag over her shoulder.

Lysander stood stoic as she planted that relative friendly kiss on his cheek. She was a strange combination, he thought as he slammed the door shut. She was a squire, a Katagaria Tigarian; who hid her emotions, but never failed to show him unconditional love just because they were cousins.

He shook his head and headed towards his room.

* * *

Alyx picked the first room she came too, just looking for a bed. She needed rest; she'd been human almost all day.

She walked into the dark room and flicked on a light, then threw her bag onto the big four-poster queen bed. She followed suit with the bag, and fell down on her back, sinking into the down comforter.

Just as her eyes drifted, and she was about to go tiger, her phone rang.

She closed her eyes and growled deep. Alyx whipped out her phone from her pocket, "A very tired and agitated tigarian."

"Why leave Brax now?" Ash said, getting straight to the point.

"Because he suddenly became way too bossy."

"You were his squire."

"No, I'm a dorean. Which means that I'm allowed to work for whom I ever I want."

There was a pause on Ash's end. He was growing tired of the way that Alyx treated him. She was an irritating woman who got under every one's skin. "It doesn't matter any way. I was going to transfer you to a permanent hunter."

That caught her attention. She had thought hundreds of times what it would be like to be assigned to one dark hunter and serve them for as long as she lived. She sat up. "Who?"

Alyx heard Ash sigh, "Nick Gautier."

Alyx sighed. There was a lot going around the squire's council about what was up with Nick. "No." Alyx said simply. There was nothing else to it. Nick was insane, and there was no way she would ever work for that manic.

"You have no choice. I'm the boss. Get to Seattle by tomorrow night. Ravyn will be at the airport to pick you up." Ash said, hanging up, leaving no more room to argue.

"I'm going to crazy town tomorrow," She said throwing the phone across the bed.

A sly smile reached her lips. _I'll just accidentally miss my flight,_ she thought as she changed into a tiger and curled into a ball to rest.  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappy two. let me know if you like it or not. i'm still not too sure about the whole thing

* * *

Alyx did a lengthy stretch as she woke the next morning. She stretched her front paws out, and stuck her tail in the air, and reached for an unknown object. 

Ash was going to be upset with her for not getting a flight to Seattle, but she didn't really care. There was no way she was going to be a squire in the same town as Leo, Ravyn, and whiney Erika, and can't forget the main psycho of them all, Nick.

She could sense that Lysander was gone, just as he promised he would be. That poor kid could never just stay put. Which grows to irritate her. He was her older cousin, and sense her brothers were all human, there was no way they could help her if she ever got into any sort of trouble; which was way she tried to be with Lysander when she could. He was strong, and a were-hunter. And if she were any trouble, he could help her.

But that was a hope that would never come true. He was way to free. He was never around long enough for her to tell he that she wished he would watch her back some of the time. Only because she was still just a baby in were-hunter years, and she wanted him to help her.

Alyx jumped off the bed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen for some food. Although Lysander was hardly ever here, his kitchens were always well stocked.

Just as she hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. She frown and turned human, willing clothes onto her body.

She opened the door to see Leo standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not opening the door to let him in.

"Ash said that you were supposed to leave for Seattle to day, but that you were planning on not leaving Savannah."

"Yeah, so?" Alyx said, leaning on the door jam.

"So, he sent me here to get you. Go get your bag."

"No."

Leo glared at her. He knew how stubborn she was. And how short tempered she was. He also knew how much she liked to get paid for her duties to the Dark Hunters. "When you're assigned to one DH, you get paid twice as much."

Alyx sighed. She was a weakling for a good paycheck. "Fine, come in. I'll be just a moment," she said as she opened the door and headed up stairs.

She was down in a minuet with her bag in her hand. "So, exactly how crazy is Nick?" Alyx asked as they walked out the door.

"He's not really crazy. He's just gotten a little bug called vengeance stuck in his head," Leo said, unlocking his Mercedes.

"Vengeance? On who?" Alyx said, throwing her bag in the back and crawling in the front seat.

"We're not quiet sure, but we think it's all the dark hunters in general," he said, turning the car on.

"Oh," Alyx said.

It was quiet the rest of the way to the airport. The plane ride turned out to be as uneventful as the ride to the airport.

But once in Seattle, she refused to get into the car that would take her to Nick's.

"Alyx, get in the car," Leo said, and agitated twitch started in his jaw.

"No, I'm not going to squire for Nick. I agreed to come to Seattle with you. You never said anything about what I had to do once I got here." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alyx, please! Look, you've reduced me to begging. Please just get in the car so I can take you to Nick's?"

"No," Alyx said, then walked down the sidewalk in front of the airport, looking for an open cab.

"Fine, I'll let Ash deal with you!" Leo shouted over the crowd, when climbed into his car.

"'Fine, I'll let Ash deal with you'," Alyx mocked as she walked down the sidewalk. She was just look for a hotel to stay at for a couple days, just to get Ash off her back.

As she walked, she noticed a black car that slowly drove down the length of the sidewalk. She went to scratch her neck, glancing behind her at the same time to see the black car's windows were tinted so dark she couldn't see inside it. But her were-hunter senses were going nuts from the amount of power coming from the car.

She glanced around her a bit, then sauntered toward the car, in a sleek movement, knowing that a dark hunter was it there, but not knowing exactly who it was.


End file.
